


Being A Prince Couldn't Hurt

by Pwrites



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Unspoken Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pwrites/pseuds/Pwrites
Summary: Takes place after Fruits Basket Season 2 Episode 20.Kyo is livid from learning that he will play prince charming in the school play. He goes on a mission to find out who in the class voted for him. However, one answer may stop him in his tracks.Sweet fluff/short oneshot.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Being A Prince Couldn't Hurt

He was going to kill them. He was going to wring the neck of everyone who voted for him to be prince charming in that stupid play.

Kyo marched down the hallway to his homeroom class. Yesterday they had announced the roles for the play that they would perform at the school cultural festival. To say Kyo was pissed would be an understatement. He woke up early the next morning to work out his frustration with the decision as well as interrogate those in his class.

“Kyon-kyon!” The two sappy male voices echoed from across the hall. Kyo narrowed his eyes as his first targets came into view.

Hiroshi and Yusuke were skipping down the hall with their arms connected. They both were smiling knowing how angry Kyo looked.

“Good morning Kyon-Kyon. Are you at school early to practice your lines?” Hiroshi smiled as Yusuke held back a laugh. They seemed to not be fazed with Kyo’s intimidating demeanor. The hallway soon became empty other than the three of them.

“We may have two princes now instead of one. I am sure you will come out on top, don’t you think so Hiroshi?” Yusuke nudged Hiroshi’s arm and was rewarded with a devious snicker from the teen. Kyo just had about enough.

“Can you both shut up for once. I would never be a prince like that damn rat.” Kyo tightened his fists as if they were containing his rage.

“Calling him a rat is a bit harsh no? After all, he is our student council president, no wait, now he is our fairy godmother.” Hiroshi let out a gasp and turned to Yusuke. “Maybe he will grant us a wish of weekly Marukyo Momiji snacks!”

“Hiroshi, I doubt he can do that. I think our whole budget is going to this play.”

“Hello, did you two idiots hear what I said? Can you shut up for one fucking minute.” Kyo did not know how much time was left before he would unleash his fists on these two buffoons.

“Kyon-Kyon is getting mad. Look how scary he is Yusuke.” Yusuke shook his head before replying.

“Not very prince like at all.”

“SHUT THE HELL UP.” Kyo’s voice reached the end of the hallway causing some students to stop and stare. The two boys straightened up and nodded letting Kyo speak. “Did you two idiots vote for me to be the prince?”

“What? We would never do such a thing.” Hiroshi raised his hand as if he was speaking to a drill sergeant.

“No sir!” Yusuke responded and repeated Hiroshi’s movements causing Kyo to let out a frustrated sigh.”

“Don’t lie to me. Fess up.” Kyo glared at his two friends and watched as they began to crack under his heated gaze. Yusuke was the first to break.

“We may have gotten the idea from Uotani.”

“Huh! That Yankee was in charge of it?” Kyo quickly turned around ready to start a fight with the hot-headed woman. He could hear his friends laughing before wishing him well. Sometimes he wondered how he got stuck with the two bone heads. Yet, he always found himself smiling at the end of the day.

Kyo quickened his pace as the homeroom door came into view. He reached for the door just as it was being opened. Yuki stood in front of him blocking the doorway. Kyo locked eyes with the rat causing his stomach to turn. Yuki must have voted for Kyo as well so he could watch Kyo suffer.

“Out of the way.” Kyo thought of pushing the teen out of the way but stood his ground instead. Yuki looked surprised at first but his expression change to one of indifference. That look is what pissed Kyo off the most. It was and if Yuki was looking down at him knowing Kyo was running on lost time.

“You need to work on your manners if you are going to play a prince.” Yuki looked away and moved aside for Kyo to enter the room. Kyo felt embarrassment rise in his chest and couldn’t help but yell back.

“Were you one of the people that voted for that shit?” Yuki stopped and turned back to face Kyo. His expression showed no sign of interest.

“No, I didn’t think you would be able to pull it off. Guess we will just have to wait and see.” Yuki turned back around and headed towards the student council room. Kyo tried to think of a harsh comeback but he was too slow. That damn rat.

Kyo finally put his focus back on the reason why he was trying to get to the classroom in the first place. He looked around the room until his eyes landed on Arisa. She was lounging on the desk next to Hanajima and Tohru. Kyo was hoping Tohru would be with Momiji before he let the Yankee have it. Looks like he wouldn’t be so lucky.

“Yo Yankee. What’s this about getting the two idiots to vote for me playing the prince?” Kyo placed his foot on the desk doing his best to intimidate her. However, she only smirked in response. She stood up almost meeting his height.

“And what about it carrots, are you too scared to be a prince? I think it will be hilarious.”

“How many people did you get to vote?” Kyo would growl if he could. He watched as her grin widened at his question.

“We discussed the vote with the rest of the class when you were away,” Hanajima answered his question from her seat next to Tohru. She had that uncomfortable aura that made Kyo’s hair stand on its end.

“The whole class voted for it?” Kyo looked around the room, no one would make eye contact with him. He looked over to Tohru who was blushing as if she got caught.

“Not the whole class but enough. Congrats carrot you are quite the popular one.” Arisa moved her hand to ruffle his hair but he pulled back in time. He was still annoyed with the fact that his class had conspired against him. He knew he was going to have to be part of the play but he expected to be put in a smaller role.

“Even Tohru voted for you.” Hanajima dropped that small bit of information lightly but it felt like his heart has fallen twenty floors down. He now understood why Tohru looked so embarrassed before. It was kinda cute.

“Is that true Tohru?”Kyo’s voice transformed from harsh and intense to light and warm. He could see the other two girls look at each other, noticing the change.

“I am so sorry Kyo. We were all talking about who would be the best in each role and I agreed you would be great as the prince. You are so kind and thoughtful, the perfect prince charming! Also, you do have the features of a handsome prince. I am so sorry. I can request them to take away my vote if that would make you feel better.” Tohru was talking fast like she always did when she was nervous. Her face was quickly becoming red as she explained herself further.

Kyo was at a loss for words as he watched the girl lean into him in a safe distance. His brain repeated her words over and over again. She thought he was great as the prince. She thought he was kind and thoughtful, more importantly, she thought he was handsome. Kyo could feel his ears turn hot as he watched her continue to ramble. Tohru did not realize what those words implied, he was sure of it.

“Slow down there. You are going to give carrot a heart attack” Arisa’s words did little to stop Kyo’s focus on Tohru. He watched as Tohru’s eyes widened and she quickly covered her mouth and sat down. A short silence grew between the group as they took in what was just said.

“Don’t worry about it. What’s done is done and if you think I could do it I’m sure I can handle one play.” Kyo looked away from Tohru trying to regain his composure. He could see her smile from the corner of his eye which only made his heart beat faster.

“Really? I am so glad!” Tohru looked as if she wanted to grab his hand but hesitated. Her smile continued to grow as the group began to discuss the several rehearsals that would be scheduled.

Kyo felt relaxed for the first time that day. He was ready to cause havoc on his homeroom class. However, maybe playing a prince wouldn’t be a bad thing. It would make Tohru happy and create another memory he could hold on to until that fateful day arrived.

Being a prince couldn’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided after watching the episode that Tohru would 100 percent vote for Kyo to be the prince. Wanted to see how he would react knowing how she felt about it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading.


End file.
